onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Marketplaces
*Farzeen Shahmed † *Granny *Jefferson *Red Riding HoodRed's Untold Tale, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, 2015, chapter Ten *Robert *Street vendor *Tucker Williamson and his father |visitors =''See "Visitors"'' |firstappearance = That Still Small Voice |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Marketplaces are a series of Fairy Tale Land, Land of Untold Stories and Wish Realm locations featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the fifth episode of the first season. History A young boy named Jafar begins an apprenticeship with a rough and unruly blacksmith who runs a business at the Lower Agrabah marketplace. One day, when the blacksmith is out of coal, he calls for Jafar, telling him that the fire is dying. Jafar tries to explain that he had to fetch more, but the blacksmith snaps at him for giving excuses. He considers throwing Jafar back to the gutter where he found him, while the boy meekly begs him not to. The blacksmith then punishes the boy by announcing he will go another night without food. While the blacksmith goes back to work, Jafar notices a commotion outside, where a woman has arrived to the market and everyone has either run or is cowering in fear of her. As Jafar continues to stare at her, the blacksmith urges him to stop looking, in fear of what will happen if the woman meets his gaze, but he does not listen. Two former thieves, Jefferson and Priscilla, marry and settle down in the Enchanted Forest. After two years, their finances are drained. Priscilla has seen feathers for sale in the market, which aren't cheap. She suggests that they make a living selling them, since it is an honest living and is much safer than what they used to do. Jefferson, however, is not convinced and heads to Wonderland to steal the Clock of Evermore, hoping to sell it for money. In Arendelle, Anna, books a trip to Misthaven to uncover her parents' secrets. Her sister Elsa rushes to the harbor, which houses a small marketplace. However, when she gets there, the ship has already left. Anna's fiance, Kristoff, follows her and reassures her that Anna will be all right, but Elsa argues that her sister doesn't know how dangerous Misthaven is, even though she herself hasn't heard of such a place. As they stand together among the market stalls, Kristoff explains that Elsa might know it as what the inhabitants call it, which is the Enchanted Forest. As part of a deal, Rumplestiltskin glamours Regina as a peasant. At the market, she stops commoners from hitting a stick effigy of her, but Berkley and Rivers, two of the Queen's knights, arrive and mistake Regina as the creator of the effigy. As they prepare to behead her as punishment, a hooded vagrant saves her. During the battle, Regina's leg is cut with a rusty sword, and as an infection sets in, she passes out after seeing her savior is Snow White. Rumplestiltskin's maid, Belle, goes to the market down the road to buy food. She hears the villagers gossip about her being the Dark One's maid, as a wounded soldier is carted towards camp. She recognizes him as Samuel, her childhood friend. Seeing his injury is from an enchanted weapon, Belle brings him home with her to cure him. One day, Ruth takes a trip to the local market, where she talks to a wealthy grain merchant. The man has a daughter who is ready for marriage and he thinks his daughter and Ruth's son would make a great couple. Ruth returns home and says that she had an interesting trip. She tries to discuss the prospect of marrying David to to the grain merchant's daughter since the farm is in debt. However, David doesn't want to marry anyone except his true love. In search a Genie, Jafar arrives at the Lower Agrabah marketplace, at a small scarf shop of a merchant Farzeen Shahmed, and questions the good fortune of the shop owner; insisting the man's accumulated wealth is magically based. The merchant claims all his good fortune has either come from inheritance or good business. Suspicious, Jafar believes the man to be lying, and bursts into the back room to see the merchant wishing the genie, Cyrus, away to a far off land where no one will find him. Jafar grabs for the lamp, but it disappears into thin air. Furious, he asks the merchant where the lamp was sent. Shakily, the merchant admits he doesn't know, so Jafar suffocates him to death. In the Capital of Agrabah, Aladdin lives as an infamous thief. He witnesses Jafar, the Sultan's adviser, punish three thieves by turning them into rats, during which Aladdin pilfers valuables from people watching the spectacle at the local marketplace. A veiled woman, revealed to be Princess Jasmine, asks Aladdin to take down Jafar, whose corrupt ways are driving the kingdom into ruin. He refuses to help, until Jasmine plants the royal scarab of Agrabah, a precious heirloom of her family, on him and loudly accuses him of stealing it. After he agrees to aid her, she tells him about a weapon, the Diamond in the Rough, in the Cave of Wonders, which can be used to defeat Jafar. Ariel sets off to Agrabah to find Prince Eric, but accidentally gets herself in trouble when she takes a fork at the Agrabahn capital marketplace, unaware that it is stealing. She is pursued through the and cornered by the owner of the fork, who grabs her necklace as payment, which causes Ariel's legs to revert to a mermaid tail. The man is shocked by her transformation and begins to call her a monster, but is stopped by the arrival of Princess Jasmine, who pays for the fork and demands the return of Ariel's necklace. When she gives it back to Ariel, the mermaid explains its powers briefly and why she's in Agrabah. Jasmine, who is faced with the possible destruction of her kingdom by the evil sorcerer Jafar, asks if Eric has an army and, upon learning that he does indeed have a navy, offers to help Ariel find him by using a magic carpet. After the death of his wife, Jefferson makes a living selling mushrooms at the local market. After playing hide and seek with their daughter Grace, he says it's time to pick some to sell tomorrow. In order to "motivate" Jefferson into helping her, the Evil Queen disguises herself as an old woman selling toys at the marketplace. When Jefferson goes to the market with his daughter, Grace wants to buy a rabbit doll from the old woman's stall, but Jefferson cannot afford it. He tries bargaining with the woman, but she turns him away. He ends up buying a different doll for his daughter, who is not upset, but Jefferson begins to worry that he cannot give his daughter a happy life. When Jefferson is out of earshot, the Magic Mirror manifests itself in the queen's mirror and upbraids her for being awfully cruel, saying she could at least let the girl have her toy. Regina merely smiles and replies, "Where's the fun in that?" }} }} In the Capital of Agrabah marketplace, Hook and Ariel have a conversation. Hook asks the mermaid if she can get back home to Hangman's Island and she states that she will be able to use her mermaid powers by swimming in the nearby Agrabahn Gulf. Realizing that she can help with Hook's problem of being separated from Emma, the redhead offers a magic conch shell that Hook can use to communicate into as long as there's someone on the other end. Hook begins to speak into it, telling Emma the truth of what happened, though he is unsure if she is on the other end. }} }} Visitors *Aladdin *Alice *Amara † *Ariel *Beatrice *Belle † *Berkley *Burly man *Carny *Claire FairchildRegina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, 2017, chapter Eight *Copper *CoraRegina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, 2017, p. 313 *Cyrus *David Nolan *Dr. Jekyll † *Elsa *Evil Queen *Evil Queen (Wish Realm) *Ezekiel *Florence *Frontiersman *Geppetto *Giles Spencer's coachman *Grace *Hershel Worthington *Hook *Hook (Wish Realm) *Jafar *Jasmine *Jefferson *Jiminy Cricket *Kristoff *Martin *Myrna *Mr. Hyde † *One of Peter's little brothers''Red's Untold Tale, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, 2015, chapter Eleven *Peasant boy *Peasant girl *Peasant man *Priscilla and her infant son *Rainy and her daughtersRegina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, 2017, p. 106 *Rivers *Ruth *Samuel *Seamstress Evans' "little pirate boy" *Smee (Wish Realm) *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Three Musketeers *Valet † *Violet Roberts *White Rabbit *Will Scarlet *Zelena Trivia |-|Cultural References= Disney *The rabbit plushie in the marketplace that catches Grace's eye has a petticoat on,File:117ThankYou.png which references Disney's 1951 film ''Alice in Wonderland and the character of the White Rabbit. *A plush resembling Rajah from Disney's Aladdin can be seen at the Capital of Agrabah marketplace when Hook takes the staff off Ariel.File:615HookTakesStaff.png Popular Culture *As Jekyll and the others are walking through the Land of Untold Stories marketplace, as Mary Margaret asks, "Forced to flee from what?", the Three Musketeers touch their swords together on the left hand side of the screen.File:523FleeFromWhat.png *As Hook leads the other into the alley in Land of Untold Stories the marketplace, they walk past a Frontiersman dressed like Davy Crockett.File:523MovingGroup.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The yellow tent sitting in the background of the marketplace that adult Jiminy visits with his parentsFile:105EnchantedForest.png is the same prop used for one of the tents in the soldiers' camp in "The Shepherd".File:106OurSavior.png File:106MidasWalksAway.png The same prop was used for the tent that Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella sleep in during their journey with Snow White and Prince Charming in "Unforgiven".File:413BeautySleepsOver.png **The yellow tent with green stripes on the roof which is sitting in the foreground of the marketplace,File:105AGoodYear.png also appears in the soldiers' camp in "The Shepherd".File:106Here.png It also appears in front of the Storybrooke Town Hall during Miner's Day in "Dreamy".File:114WhatsMoreSymphatetic.png File:114AreYouCrazy.png The same prop was used for the tent that Snow White and Prince Charming sleep in in "Unforgiven". **The green/yellow tent also appears in the tent camp where Snow White attempts to sell her jewelry in "Heartless".File:607Sir.png It also appears in the Resistance camp in "The Garden of Forking Paths",File:703AtTheReady.png "Pretty in Blue"File:708LeavingTent.png and "The Eighth Witch".File:710YouAllToMeet.png **''Both'' tents appear in the United Clans' camp in DunBroch in the episode "The Bear and the Bow".File:506CementTheRule.png *A navy officer doll can be seen in the old woman's toy stall at the market.File:117Come.png The same item was sitting in Emma's nursery in "Pilot",File:101EmmaNursery.png and in Pinocchio's home in "The Stranger".File:120YouDoThis2.png *A hot air balloon toy can be seen in a stall at the market that Jefferson and Grace visit.File:117ThankYou.png The same toy is sitting on a shelf in Emma's nursery room in "Pilot",File:101OnlyWords.png "The Stranger",File:120YouMeanChanged.png "Going Home"File:311WhatIfItFails.png and "The Tower".File:314ThisIsntPossible.png It is also hanging over one of the beds in the Darling family nursery room in "Second Star to the Right".File:221Preparations.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Terminal City Ironworks at Victoria and Franklin Street in Langley, British Columbia doubles as the Victorian England marketplace in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland premiere "Down the Rabbit Hole". File:W101TryingToOpenGate.png **Graphic designer Neil Westlake had designed a series of Victorian signs and posters for the wall dressing in this scene, which ended up not being used due to script changes. Appearances References }} Category:Land of Untold Stories Locations Category:Locations Category:Enchanted Forest Locations Category:Agrabah Locations Category:Arendelle Locations Category:Wish Realm Locations Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions